


550 ft

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, Fear of Heights, Flirting, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Swearing, even does that eyebrow thing, even likes kissing isak's neck, isak blushes alot, isak passes out, mentions of sonja and even's past relationship, mentions of weed, short fic, slightly intoxicated isak, the boys are high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hi.” Isak whispered, not really wanting to break the moment, but feeling like something should be said.  There was a deepurge inside of him. He wanted to kiss Even, badly. Like, really really badly. Isak continued to stare at Even, who blinked a fewtimes and dropped his hands, one of them brushing his neck, sending shock waves through Isak’s body. Jesus, he was hot.*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *Isak is afraid of heights, and then he gets stuck in a ferris wheel with a stranger.It doesn't help that the stranger is absolutely, incredibly, astonishingly handsome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, its my first Evak (Even x Isak) fic! It's short, two chapters, and it took me kind of a while to write the first one, as I kept 
> 
> on dragging it on. It was supposed to be one, but I decided to make it two, just for the heck of it. I hope you like it!
> 
> The summary isn't the best, because I'm not the best at writing them, so I hope you'll give it a chance! I'll update it for the 
> 
> second chapter as soon as I can! (: // also the second chapter will have more action, if you are picking up what I'm 
> 
> putting down (((;

Isak’s head began to throb, and his stomach began to churn as his eyes followed the movement of the ride. Someone bumped into his shoulder, and he turned, his face creased with uncertainty. He came face to face with Jonas, who was staring at him, eyes slightly glazed over because of the weed they had smoked earlier. There was a slight ringing in his ears and his eyes fell to Jonas’ lips, which were moving, but nothing came out of them except the smell of vodka and beer. Isak leaned closer, tilting his head slightly, trying to make out the words. Slowly, the noises of screaming, laughing and loud music came seeping back, as well as Jonas’s voice.

 

“Isak! Are you okay? You look…strange.” Jonas struggled to find his words, his eyes drooping. Isak’s eyes travelled back to the ferris wheel and he swallowed, nodding after a moment. Jonas, being incredibly high, couldn’t sense Isak’s nervousness and the knowledge of him being afraid of heights slipped from his mind. He turned away from Isak and joined in on the conversation with Mahdi and Magnus, which, would sound undoubtedly bizarre to anyone sober.

 

“I had a dream about Vilde.” Magnus yelled, wrapping an arm around Mahdi’s shoulders. “She was like, a fucking dominatrix. She even had a whip!” His voice seemed to get louder and some parent behind them gasped, clearly startled, not expecting any sort of vulgar language to be heard here. Isak laughed quietly, because, after all, it is Friday night. How could they not expect to run into at least one group of intoxicated teenagers. The three boys continued their loud conversation, which moved on from kinky Vilde to which girls they would bang, while earning glares from parents around them. Isak faded in and out from reality, blinking out of his trance to shuffle forward in line or to swallow the bitter taste of bile coming up from his gallbladder (haha science) and into his throat. He snapped out of his little bubble a second too late to see Mahdi, Magus and Jonas stumble into a gondola and watched as the door shut behind Jonas, who took a moment to realize who they forgot. He turned around quickly and pressed his face up against the doors, mouth falling open and then yelling something muffled, which sounded like something along the lines of “Holy fucking shit we forgot Isak.” Their cab rocked as the two other boys pushed themselves against the clear window, staring down at Isak as he slowly got further away. Isak stared up at them, his eyes widening when suddenly a sharp elbow jabbed him in the back.

 

“Ow! _Drittsekk_.” He mumbled under his breath, and then suddenly was pushed by the crowd behind him into the slowing down pod. His foot caught on the step, and despite being pretty high , he caught himself on the bench. The floor beneath him shifted as another person got into the pod, but he didn’t seem to notice anything because it dawned on him that he would be stuck about 550 feet in the air for about 5, possibly 10 minutes when he heard the doors click shut. Quickly, he shut his eyes, grit his teeth, clenched his fists as he felt his stomach drop to the rumble of the pod which was departing from the loading space. There was silence, and Isak still hadn’t noticed the other person with him, because he was too busy focusing on his breathing.

 

“Afraid of heights?” A deep, soothing voice interrupted Isak’s techniques. His eyes shot open and he sat up, his fists immediately unclenching.

 

“What?” He managed to get out, as his eyes locked with the person sitting opposite of him. His eyes sparkled with amusement. Deep blue eyes, that for one moment, Isak got lost in, forgetting his fear. But when he blinked, it came back.

 

“Afraid of heights?” He repeated, amusement in his voice as well. Isak still didn’t answer, but just continued staring, forgetting that the stranger might becoming uncomfortable. He cleared his throat, and Isak jumped slightly and managed to reply with a yes, before taking a deep breath of air. He ran a hand over his face, rubbing his temples, his veins pounding against his fingertips. He peeked through the space between his fingers to stare at the guy, who was looking out the window, as if he was thinking. His skin looked soft, and was pale, almost like porcelain, with small dots, Isak guessed birthmarks, were scattered across his chin and cheeks. He had full lips, that looked extremely soft, and Isak felt his face heating up because he was staring so much. Isak’s eyes trailed up and down his face, then down to his neck, which was dotted with a few more birthmarks and as pale as his face. He wore a white shirt and a jean jacket, and the collar of his shirt was shifted to exposed more pale, smooth skin. Involuntarily, Isak licked his lips as his collarbone was slightly visible. The guy cleared his throat again, and once again, Isak jumped, his hand dropping from his face to his thigh.

 

“Shit. Hi, sorry.” Isak squeaked and they made eye contact once again. The guy chuckled, a smile playing on his lips.

 

“Halla. You looked pretty freaked out down there. You alright?” He asked, crossing one long leg over the other.

 

“Uh, yeah. I’m good now” Isak hesitated before adding, “…I think.” The guy grinned and stuck out his hand, slightly wiggling his bony fingers. Isak’s face, which had returned to its normal color, heated up again as he reached over and took the strangers hand in his, a small noise of surprise coming from his mouth as that small movement caused the pod to rock slightly.

 

“I’m Even. You?” Even said, laughing again, and Isak’s face flushed, again, because Even had a stomach wrenching (in a good way) laugh.

 

“Isak.” He dropped Even’s hand and quickly rubbed his hand against his jeans, because he hadn’t noticed how sweaty and gross his hands got. Less then 5 minutes in this confined space with this gorgeous stranger, (who just happened to be a _guy)_ , and his body was reacting they way someone would when their crush of 5 years approached them for the first time.

 

“Nice to meet you, Isak.” Even didn’t say his name in any particular way, but it still sent shivers down Isak’s spine. Isak shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket and an awkward silence hung between the two of them. He wanted to look out the window to see how much longer he had in this thing, but he knew he would just start hyperventilating, so he kept his eyes glued to his dirty sneakers. He looked back up to Even when he heard him speak up after a minute of quietness.

 

“So, Isak, why are you alone?” He said his name again, and Isak tensed up, loving the way his voice sounded as it rolled off Even’s tongue.

 

“Actually, I’m not alone.”

 

Even’s eyebrows shot up.

 

“I’m with my friends, but somehow we managed to get separated on this…thing.” Isak gestured to the pod they were in with one hand. Even smiled, his teeth showing and Isak couldn't help but glance down at his mouth, not noticing that he ran his tongue over his bottom lip, but Even certainly did. Even uncrossed his legs and sat forward, elbows resting on his knees. Isak slouched, sliding down and extending his legs, stopping when he felt the tips of his shoes touch Even’s. He didn’t know why he did that, but just having the slightest millimeter of contact, not even skin on skin, caused Isak’s breathing to stop. He didn’t understand why he was going crazy.

 

“Sucks. I’m with my girlfr-sorry, ex girlfriend, and her friends.” Even quickly corrected himself, his sparkling blue eyes searching Isak’s face for a reaction, as if he intended to say that. The moment Isak heard “girlfriend”, he drew back his legs. Isak’s eyes travelled downwards and he could feel his face warming, and Even’s smirk was so prominent, that Isak could almost hear it. Another moment of silence and then Even speaks up, again.

 

“What kind of music do you like?” Even ran a hand through his hair, which Isak just noticed, looked very soft and he had the urge to reach over and replace Even’s hand with his.

 

“Ah, N.W.A. They’re— good.” Isak awkwardly tried looking for a place to put his eyes that wasn’t Even. He settled with the tips of his shoes, which were tapping nervously on the ground.

 

“Really? Have you heard of Nas?” Even questioned and sat back, extending his legs so his position was almost identical to Isak’s.

 

“Mhm, Nas?” Isak hesitated, trying to find an answer. He opened his mouth, but closed it, not having any thing to say.

 

“You’re kidding right? Nas? He’s amazing, you need to listen to him sometime.” Even’s eyebrows shot up and Isak laughed.

 

“Sure, yeah. Definitely.” Their conversation died down, and for the third time Even broke the silence.

 

“What are you interested in? Subject wise.” Isak paused, and thought to himself Why is this guy so interested about me?, but when their eyes met, Even looked genuinely interested.

 

“Science—biology. It’s actually pretty interesting if you actually listen. Err, what about you?”

 

“Intriguing. But it’s film for me. It’s just so interesting! I aspire to be like Baz Luhrmann. His films are absolutely incredible.” The minute he started talking, Isak could tell it would be hard for him to stop. His face lit up, plump lips spreading into a smile, blue eyes sparkling with admiration, and Isak decided to let him talk about this guy, because Even was so busy spewing love for this director, he didn’t have the focus to realize how Isak’s curious eyes were constantly roaming his face. Isak leaned forward and watched Even explain the meaning and the way the scenes were so beautifully portrayed in Romeo + Juliet. His large hands waved around in the air, voice expressing what he was really feeling. Even got so caught up in talking about Baz, and Isak got so caught up staring at him, that they didn’t notice the ferris wheel came to a stop. They didn’t notice the guy standing below, yelling up at occupied pods about the ferris wheel’s gears had malfunctioned and how they’ll fix it right away. But however, they did notice when Even’s phone rang loudly, bringing the two of them back into reality. Even reached into his pocket and unlocked his phone, brows furrowing when he saw who was calling.

 

“Hei? Sonja? Why are you calling me?” Even’s eyes seemed to darken and his voice deepened. Isak couldn’t really make out what the person on the phone was saying, but he could tell by her voice, that she was anxious. She was speaking in a shrill voice, frantically spitting out words. Even listened carefully, then his eyes travelled up to Isak’s face. Isak’s eyes narrowed.

 

“ _Even? Even_!” The girl on the line said. Even licked his lips and then replied.

 

“Yeah, Sonja. I’m fine, don’t worry. It’s no big deal. We’ll meet up at the car when the ride continues, yeah? Okay, bye.” When the ride continues? What does that mean? Isak thought and then sat up straight when Even slid his phone back into his pocket.

 

“Is everything alright?” He asked, not knowing why he asked, as Even’s life isn’t his business and they've known each other for 5 minutes. Even hesitated, eyes flickering out the window then back at Isak.

 

“Ah— yeah. I guess. It’s just—.” He didn’t finish the sentence and just stared at Isak, whose phone chimed loudly. Isak ignored it.

 

_Ding ding._

 

He still ignored it.

 

_Ding ding._

 

Even cleared his throat.

 

“Are you going to check your phone?” Isak didn’t answer, just wondered why Even had stared at him when he was on the phone with that girl, Sonja. Isak nervously chewed on his bottom lip, and looked away from Even, thinking to himself how interesting the window suddenly was. After a moment, he dug his hand into his jeans and drew out his phone. He scrolled through the screen, seeing he had three texts from Jonas.

 

_“Isak. Are you okay?”_

 

Isak wondered why he wouldn’t be okay.

 

_“Did you hear the announcement?”_

 

His forehead creased with confusion. What announcement?

 

_“Text me back. I don't want to come down from this ferris wheel to see you dead because of a heart attack.”_

 

Why the hell would Isak have a heart attack? He entered his passcode and opened messages, typing a reply to Jonas.

 

_“Why would I have a heart attack? The ferris wheel is probably almost done. I’ll be down on ground in about 2 minutes.”_

 

He sent the text and tapped his foot impatiently as the three dots appeared, then disappeared, and then a text popped up.

  
_“2 minutes? More like 20. You really didn’t hear them say the gears stopped working?”_

 

Isak blinked. He re-read the text again. And again. He then looked up at Even, who was staring at him. He blushed, then he paled as he realized that their pod wasn’t moving at all. He scooted over to the edge of the bench he was sitting on and peered out the window, his stomach dropping all the way to his feet.

 

“ _Fucking hell_.” Isak breathed out, when he realized that their pod was the one at the very top. He gulped down air, his stomach churning. His head started to spin, so he looked away, and right at Even.

 

“I think I’m going to be sick.” He managed to get out before he passed out cold.

 

* * *

 

There was a warm hand pressed to Isak’s clammy forehead, and Isak felt safe because of it. There was a slight shuffling sound, and then he felt another hand on his cheek, lightly tapping it. He realized that the person was probably trying to wake him up. After a moment of lying (or sitting, Isak couldn’t really tell the position he was in) down, he let his eyes flutter open, and he audibly gasped as to what he was greeted with. Someone was staring down at him with blue eyes, filled with concern and then the recent moments came coming back to him. It was Even. _Extremely_ attractive random stranger, Even. He could feel hot breath on his cheeks, on his lips and Isak finally came to his senses. This guys face was only a few inches away from his, and if Isak just angled his head up, just a tiny bit, they would kiss. This thought send tingles down Isak’s spine. Even’s eyes broke away from Isak’s and flickered to Isak’s parted lips.

 

“Hi.” Isak whispered, not really wanting to break the moment, but feeling like something should be said. There was a deep urge inside of him. He wanted to kiss Even, badly. Like, really really badly. Isak continued to stare at Even, who blinked a few times and dropped his hands, one of them brushing his neck, sending shock waves through Isak’s body. _Jesus, he was hot_. Even stepped back and sat down on the bench opposite of Isak.

 

“Morning, sleeping beauty.”

 

“Sleeping? I’m pretty sure I passed out. How long was I out for?” He hoped for at least 15 minutes, so they’d be out of this damn thing in 5, but another part wanted it to only be 2 because he didn’t want to part ways with Even.

 

Even chuckled, and it made Isak’s head dizzy, but this time, not with fear. He sat up, and rubbed the back of his head, realizing that his hat must’ve fallen off. He looked around for it, and then saw Even holding it in his hands, fingers fidgeting on the back closure. He imagined that the hat was actually Isak’s body. He imagined Even’s long fingers tracing small shapes into his back, curving downward into the dip of his spine. He imagined Even’s other hand gripping tightly on Isak’s waist, fingertips leaving bruises. He imagined those fingers painfully slow, teasing him, as they crawled up his thighs—. Isak snapped out of it. He didn’t even know this damn guy, and he was making him go _insane._

 

“Ah, only about a minute. I caught you in time, so everything is good.”

 

“Catching me already? Why thank you, my prince. Knight in shining armor” Isak didn’t know where this flirtatious tone came from, but he liked it, as Even’s cheeks turned a light pink. He looked cute. More then cute; devastatingly cute.

 

“You are very welcome. Would’ve been a shame to have such a pretty person die.” Even winked, and this time it was Isak to blush. This blush traveled down his cheeks, onto his neck and he could feel his upper chest turn warm. He looked down, self conscious because he hated of how much like a tomato he probably looked like. But he didn’t know was that Even was looking at his chest and neck, picturing himself sucking love marks all over him. He didn’t know that Even was picturing himself running his hand up and down Isak’s chest, kissing his neck, smiling at the way Isak squirmed underneath him. He didn’t know that Even was doing his hardest to not push Isak to the ground and touch him in ways that Isak couldn’t even imagine because damn, he looked good. Below them, there was the sound of a megaphone turning on and then someone started talking.

 

“Uh, hello. We are in the process of fixing the ride, so if you could all stay patient for another 15 minutes, you’ll be down in no time. Thanks.” They could hear the megaphone clatter onto the ground and then the sounds of terrified kids on rollercoasters and cheesy pop music came back.

 

“15 minutes. What to do in that time?” Even asked, his eyebrows shooting up. Isak was taken aback because everything this guy did was fucking amazing. He was amazing.

 

“I’m down for anything. Just want it to go by quickly. because this is getting boring.” Even added.

 

 _Making out would work,_ Isak thought to himself. Even made a surprised sound in the back of his throat, not expecting that. Isak looked at him strangely, because he hadn’t said anything.

 

“Well, if you insist.” Even said.

 

“What?” Isak looked taken aback.

 

“You just said that…” Even raised an eyebrow.

 

“That what?”

 

“Did you not realize what you just said, Isak?”

 

“No…”

 

“You offered to make out with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Isak stopped breathing. _What. The. Hell. Can this fucking angel of a man read minds or something?_ He tried to look away, but Even’s sharp gaze held him still. He felt like a  deer caught in headlights.

 

“Wha—what?” Isak stuttered, his heart speeding up. 

 

“You heard me.” Even had a twinge of smugness in his voice, although he was trying to keep it monotone. 

 

“How did you.. _what?”_ Isak could barely speak, his words coming out in a whisper. Even laughed. Isak just died a little inside. Even’s laugh killed him, but also, he was pretty sure he was dying of embarrassment. 

 

“Well, in response to my question, you went _making out would work_ , and I simply agreed with that.” Even stated, grinning, showing off his perfect teeth. Isak notice he had two sharp canines, and immediately he wondered what it would be like to run his tongue over them. He blushed realizing what he was thinking about, looked away and intently stared at the empty space next to him. The cab rocked gently as Even moved over to sit next to the blushing boy. 

 

“Isak?” Even softly spoke in his ear, his hot breath making Isak shudder. He still didn’t understand why Even affected him so much. He didn’t know why it took him everything, _everything_ , in that moment to not turn around and kiss Even. He felt Even’s lips ghost underneath his ear, blowing air on his jawline. Isak’s skin crawled. 

 

“Isak…” His voice was barely a whisper but the way he said it, heavy with lust, caused Isak to _literally stop breathing._ He felt arms snake around his waist and Isak, without thinking, turned his body so his back was flush against Even’s chest. Their breathing quickly became one, as Even’s mouth lightly pressed against his neck. Isak gasped, completely taken off guard. Even pulled his mouth back and trailed kisses along Isak’s neck until he found a pulsing vein on the side of his neck and pressed his lips to it. He opened his mouth and wetly sucked along it, tightening his arms around Isak. Isak’s mouth fell open and his eyes fluttered shut, electricity coursing through his body. Even continued to suck marks on Isak’s neck, and he felt his lower abdomen tingle every time a small noise would escape from Isak’s mouth. 

 

“ _Jesus Even.”_ Isak whispered as Even pulled his mouth off and examined the smaller boy’s neck, smiling proudly to himself. One of his hands pulled away from Isak’s waist and he gently pressed his thumb on one of the bruises, which earned him a strangled sound from Isak. It was a mix between a gasp, and a moan, but whatever it was, Even loved it. He decided he wanted to hear more of it. He bent his head down and nipped lightly at Isak’s ear, thumb still pressing into his neck. Isak couldn’t breathe. This guy was making him weak. His body was shaking, but he wasn’t scared, he just hadn't been this turned on in  _fucking forever._

 

"Even?" He bit his lip, waiting for an answer, opening his eyes and staring upwards. 

 

"Yes?" Even's voice was low and raspy, his lips brushing Isak's ear as he spoke. He couldn't speak for a moment, speechless as he felt Even's hands slip under his shirt. His hands were hot against Isak's skin and it was unbearably hard to think as they traced small circles into his side.

 

"Kiss me. Kiss me,  _now."_ Isak finally found his words, and he tried to make himself sound confident and demanding, but instead came out breathy and helpless, almost like he was begging for Even. Although he would never admit it, a part of him was. Even's hand stilled against his skin, and Isak waited, the pod quiet except for their heavy breathing.

The next few seconds were a blur. He felt himself be turned around, so roughly, that the pod shook violently, almost to the point where Isak thought it would just drop to the ground. And then Even's lips were on his. He skin lit on fire. Even was kissing him, not gently or with caution, but with heat and passion and everything Isak had wanted the moment he had looked at Even. He began to move his lips in time with Even's and moaned just a  _little_ when he felt Even's tongue push in between his lips. The position the both of them were in, wasn't the most comfortable, Isak thought so he rearranged himself. He placed himself gingerly on Even's lap, who let out a small noise of pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Even's hips, one hand coming up to the back of Even's head and tightly gripping his hair. Even was more indecisive of where to put his hands.

They floated up and down Isak's body, sometimes holding onto his neck then up to pulling at his curls. Isak didn't mind though. He loved every sensation that went throughout his body, where ever Even ended up touching him. Isak could tell how affected he was and smiling against Even's lips, he pushed his ass down, slowly grinding on Even. Caught by surprise, their mouths separated and Even breathed out a quiet " _fuck"._ Even looked like a hot mess, and it drove Isak even more crazy. His lips were pink and swollen, loud heavy breaths blowing against his face, cheeks flushed, pupils blown, covered by heavy lashes, blonde hair askew. Isak imagined he looked the same. They stared at each other, eyes filled with desire. 

 

"You're so  _fucking_ gorgeous, Isak." Even took ahold of Isak's face in his hands, and the moment those words left his lips, Isak blushed. They've been making out for the past few minutes, and a small compliment is the thing to make him get flustered. Even smiled and then leaned forward to kiss him again. Warmth ran through Isak's body, all the way to his toes. He was needy for Even's touch everywhere, but they were in a ferris wheel cab, and that's pretty unsanitary. He pushed those thoughts aside, and focused on how Even's lips felt on his. How well their tongues danced together and how nice it felt to just kiss him. Even brought him closer, as close as they could get. Their chests touched, foreheads bumping together, noses pressed together. Isak pulled back his mouth, still trying to keep their bodies as close as they were before and started to kiss down Even's jawline.

Even brought him closer, as close as they could get. Their chests touched, foreheads bumping together, noses pressed together. Isak pulled back his mouth, still trying to keep their bodies as close as they were before and started to kiss down Even's jawline. _A very nice jawline in fact,_ Isak hummed to himself. He moved down towards his neck, biting lightly at the skin and with light fingers, pulled aside the collar of his shirt. Pale, untouched skin was revealed, and Isak almost drooled at the sight. He was a blank canvas. He pressed his lips to Even's collarbone, who sucked in a deep breath at the contact. Isak's lips parted and he began to gently suck along the skin. Even's hips bucked up, bouncing Isak upwards. Even's head lolled backwards, exposing more empty skin and Isak took his chance. His mouth latched onto Even's neck and he left many small marks, until Even's hands came up and removed Isak's head from his neck. Isak looked up at Even whose mouth was hanging open and staring at Isak in a mixture of awe and lust. 

Even couldn’t make use of what he was thinking, and Isak smiled to himself, knowing it was all his doing that made him speechless. They looked at each other, breathing heavily, unaware of who was going to do what. It was Even that made the next move. He sat up and forcefully crashedhis mouth back on top of Isak's.For the next few minutes, they stayed like that, mouths hungrily clashing against each other, hands tangled in each other's hair. It was hard for Isak to think, but he could manage wondering how Even to learn how to kiss  _so damn well._ Even was thinking the same thing. Isak couldn't help but moan every time Even brought his hand up to press against the bruises on his neck. And Even couldn't help the rush of excitement that coursed through his body every time he heard Isak. They were too busy with each other, that they didn't notice the jolt of movement as their pod started it's descent downwards. 

Isak had never made out with someone so passionate and steamy like this before, and then he realized, he’s never really kissed anyone that made him feel like this. Sure, he had a girlfriend, Sara, last year, but he didn’t feel anything whenever they would kiss. Then there was Emma, who Isak met a party a few weeks ago. They kissed for a while, but then he never saw her again, and he was pretty glad about that.

And then Even. Gorgeous, god-like, Even. Isak didn’t even know his last name, and here they were, rubbing up against each other, like a pair of hungry wolves. He should’ve asked for his age, or at least where he goes to school. For all Isak knew, he could be 35, or worse, a mass murderer on the run. But right now, in this moment, he didn’t really give a shit. All he cared about was the way Even’s hips would jerk erratically upwards every time Isak would grind his ass down. Or the way Even tasted like mint and weed, or how _amazing_ it felt to roll his hips on Even, feeling high at the rushes of pleasure that vibrated throughout his body. At this point, he wouldn’t give two fucks if the boys saw him. He knew Jonas would accept him, there was a part of him that was unsure about Mahdi and Magnus, but they would just have to deal with it. When Even pulled back, Isak whimpered at the loss of contact, making Even’s eyebrows shoot up. 

 

“Someone’s needy.” He chuckled. Isak blushed and attempted to reconnect their lips, but Even ducked out of the way. Isak froze. _Did he do something wrong?_ It must have showed on his face because Even’s face softened. He lifted one hand to cup the side of Isak’s face, who leaned into the touch. 

 

“I don’t know if you noticed, but we’re almost at the bottom.” Even’s head jerked towards the window, and Isak craned his neck to look out it. The bottom was about 30 seconds away, and he took see that the pod at the loading area opened up, and out stumbled Jonas, Magnus, and Mahdi. It felt like an eternity since he had seen them, but he wasn’t necessarily complaining because it meant that he was with Even that entire time. 

Even slightly nudged Isak, and he got the message, so Isak slid off his lap and the cab rocked when he stood up. Even stood up next to him and pulled gently at Isak’s curls, smiling down at him (he never realized how tall Even was), then kissing Isak briefly. It was hard to not push him back down to where they were before. The doors opened, and a rush of fresh air was blown into the pod. Isak breathed it in and then stepped out, looking back at Even, who picked something off the ground of the cab before rushing out behind Isak. Isak looked at him quizzically and Even laughed, bringing his hands out from behind his back to show Isak he was holding his hat. 

 

“You forgot this.” He stepped in front of Isak and put the hat on his head, smushing his curls down in the process. Their eyes met and Isak had the urge to kiss Even, not really caring if people saw, because they probably could come to the conclusion what they were doing in the pod based on their looks. He just couldn’t get enough of him. They stared at each other, until someone cleared their throat next to Isak. He turned around, startled to see Jonas standing there, thick brows furrowed, clearly confused as to who this guy was. Even seemed to pick up on that as well, and he stuck his hand out, smiling brightly at Jonas. 

 

“Halla. I’m Even.” Jonas wearily shook his hand and narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

 

“Jonas…How do you know Isak?”

 

“We were on the ferris wheel together.” Jonas turned to look at Isak and then looked back at Even, when Isak had nodded, confirming what Even had said. 

 

“Oh.” He looked back at Isak, who was blushing and shifting on his feet, clearly uncomfortable. Even put a hand on Isak’s shoulder and stared at him.

 

“What school do you go to?” He asked. Isak couldn’t grasp onto his words because Even’s palm was burning a hole through his skin. Jonas answered for him.

 

“Second years at Nissen. We all go together, Isak, Mahdi, Magnus and I.” He gestured to the two other boys who were sitting down on a bench, each downing down a can of coke. Even’s brows shot up. 

 

“Seriously? I transferred there this year. I’ll be in third year.” Isak perked up at these words.

 

“Really?” He broke out into a grin and bounced on the balls of his feet. Even smiled back down at him and then they heard someone calling out his name. The three of them turned around to see a very gorgeous girl, with short blonde hair quickly walking towards them.

 

“Even! Thank god you're okay.” She sighed with relief and gripped his arm tightly.

 

“Thanks, Sonja. I told you I would be fine though.” He smiled awkwardly and shook her hand off him. She turned to look at the two younger boys, who had blank expressions on their face. 

 

“Who are they?” She looked up at Even, jerking her head towards Jonas and Isak. 

 

“Isak and Jonas. I met Isak on the wheel, and Jonas just now.” His hand was still on Isak’s shoulder and he squeezed it. Jonas was staring at his hand. There was a strange tension between the four of them. Sonja broke the silence.

 

“We should get going. It’s late, and the girls want to leave.” She slipped her hand into Even’s and smiled at Isak sweetly, but Isak could tell it was fake. Even unlinked their fingers and dropped his other one from Isak’s shoulder, whose smile faltered a little bit. 

He reached over into Isak’s front jeans pocket and took out his phone. Isak stuttered, eyes wide as Even’s fingers brushed over his thigh. He turned on Isak’s phone, turning the screen towards him so Isak could put in his passcode. He shakily put it in and then Even took the phone back, typing a few things then sliding it back into Isak’s pocket. He smiled at him and then turned around. 

 

“C’mon Sonja, let’s go.” The two of them walked away and Isak watched his tall figure until they had disappeared into the crowd.

 

“Uh..Isak? Are you okay?” Jonas spoke up. Isak grunted a yes, and then Jonas pushed him towards the bench, where Magnus and Mahdi were. They sat down and began talking, but Isak was out of it. He felt his phone buzz, and hetook it out of his pocket and looked down. There was a text from and unknown number. He opened it and realized that someone had texted from his phone to this number a _hi_. He read the text and then broke out into a grin. 

 

_Dear Isak,_

 

_Glad to see that you got over your fear of heights. Glad to help out whenever you need. Call me._

 

_Even._

 

 


End file.
